Rainbow Six: Character
by NukeIt9er
Summary: 1st of the series: characters


Hey guys, I just made my account like 10 minutes ago and kinda want to make a Rainbow Six series. However, it might be difficult to make that without any character personality. So I am just gonna make a list of everything, and walk us all, including me through this. So let's start of with the 4 SAS operators we all love-- **Seamus 'Sledge' Cowden: He is a straight forward, serious, normal wall smacking hammer whacker. His relationships with everyone is positive and mutual. --Mike 'Thatcher' Baker: Thatcher is Six's (the overall Rainbow Six boss and coordinator) most trusted man. With so many years in the service, it's easy to trust him with anything. He is usually the head instructor/mentor for all the recruits, along with a select few that are needed. Everyone looks up to Thatcher like a father or grandfather... --James 'Smoke' Porter: Smoke is a serious, and aggressively British member of the SAS. He is neutral with everyone, but he can kind of be a hothead with temper... --Mark 'Mute' Chandar: Mute is the youngest of the SAS, and he shows through his youthful personality. He is a bit of a prankster, scratch that, he lives for pranks, which can piss a few people off, but he is still a fun person to have around... GIGN...…... --Gilles 'Montagne' Touré: Montagne, being a shield possessor, has a natural protective instinct, and holds who he calls friend close, which is a lot of people... --/--Emmanuelle 'Twitch' Pichon: Twitch is very passive, but many partially fear her, because of her drone, especially Blitz. She holds many operators close as friends. But out of all, Twitch feels that Rook is her best friend. At least that is what she tells herself... --Gustave 'Doc' Kateb: Doc's nickname is accurate. He has lots of experience in the medical field, and is an asset to the Rainbow Six Operations. Many people trust him, as the feeling is mutual... --Julien 'Rook' Nizan: Rook has saved many lives with his armor, and many more people respect him for it. He would sacrifice himself for other teammates in a heartbeat. He also has strong feelings for Twitch, and it seems everyone knows it besides Twitch... /--GSG9... --Elias 'Blitz' Kötz: Blitz is one of the few shield holders within the Rainbow Six organization, which makes him quite important. His shield takes bullets that were directed at others, and many operators consider him a close friend. He takes off the stress of others with his subliminal comedy, and can up the moral of almost any group. He has feeling for IQ, but doesn't let it get in the way of his missions. His feelings are more subliminal than some people's. Note that Blitz will be one of the 'main characters'...-- Monika 'IQ' Weiss: IQ is smart and deadly. A great combination for anyone. She is kind, and makes sure stupid people don't do stupid things. She is very friendly to everyone. She also considers Blitz a close friend... --Dominic 'Bandit' Brunsmeier: Bandit has a very dark past, with a failed undercover operation. After that, his family turned their back on him, and never talked to him since. Even with that carved into his brain, he is still an energetic person. Bandit considers the whole GSG9 unit like his family, or at least the closest thing he has to it... --/--Marius 'Jäger' Streicher: Jager is an engineer, so he knows how to build and wire things. He doesn't have any major friends, or known relationships... Spetsnaz...-- Timur 'Glaz' Glazkov: Glaz is a very skilled operator, owning the only sniper rifle in the entire Rainbow Six armory. He is very patient, and can hit almost any shot he is trusted with his job, and is trusted by is fellow comrades...-- Shuhrat 'Fuze' Kessikbayev: Fuze is strong, bold, big, and has the worst temper of any operator. Other than that, he has a versatile arsenal, allowing him to do many things on the field, which makes him a lethal force to be reckoned with. Long story short, no one is on his bad side, because they are all dead... --Maxim 'Kapkan' Basuda: Kapkan, similar to Mute, is quite the prankster, and loves a good troll. But he can still remain on task, and is a skilled trapper. Alexandr 'Tachanka' Senaviev: Tachanka is a very, very muscular person, perhaps due to the fact of how much he has to carry around. He is Charismatic, and overall a great person... FBI/SWAT... --Jordan 'Thermite' Trace: Thermite is skilled on the battlefield, and can keep his composure in any senario. He is very serious, but still enjoys fooling around with others... --Eliza 'Ash' Comen: Ash is quite a trouble maker, always finds herself in drama and other sorts of things. She maintains a close friendship between the FBI SWAT operators and female operators... Jack 'Pulse' Estrada: Pulse is simple minded and often stays away from drama. But there is two thing he loves: cheese and sarcasm... Miles 'Castle' Campbell: Castle keeps his eyes on the objective at hand, and he will not stop until the objective is complete. He is determined, and easily relied on... **


End file.
